


Liquor

by engels



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, sorry god, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engels/pseuds/engels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes instructions, Josh needs them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor

Tyler didn't know how he ended up chest-to-chest with another warm, sweaty body. He had no clue how he ended up tasting the liquor on the humid breath of the other person as he sloppily entangled their tongues. He couldn't have foreseen the greedy way his hands ran open-palmed over the other person's sides, bunching up the fabric of their shirt and feeling the heated skin underneath, and he definitely had no idea how that person ended up being Josh Dun.

Frenzied. Even through his alcohol-fueled haze, Tyler’s mind was still grappling with what exactly was transpiring right at this moment. There was no finesse, but no hesitation. No delicacy, but no nervousness. His thoughts may have been nebulous at best, especially when Josh panted heavily into his mouth between messy kisses, but that word stuck. There was really no other way to describe it; they were frenzied, hungry. Starving.

The muffled bump of the music blasting on the other side of the door almost matched Tyler’s heart in rhythm, and definitely in intensity when Josh detached just long enough to drop his head to Tyler’s neck and find a good spot to nip at. Tyler dragged his arms up from Josh’s sides to hug around his back tightly, one around his middle and the other creeping up from his shoulder blades to the back of his head. He wove his fingers into Josh’s messy hair, ignoring how his hair dye addiction left it feeling like shredded wheat between his fingers. Tyler was certain he’d laugh about that later, but not now, not when Josh was chasing each lick against his neck with a bite.

Wanton, there was another good descriptor. Tyler felt wanton in the way his knees fell apart even further when Josh pushed against him, even though they were both (regrettably) still clothed. When Josh kissed by his ear and then dragged his open mouth down the side of Tyler’s neck at the same time as he rolled their hips hard together, wanton may not have been a strong enough word to describe the mewl that dribbled from Tyler’s lips.

“Mmph, pants.” Tyler articulated, eyes shut and head rolling back. His hands struggled to squeeze between them to get to Josh’s belt, they were pressed together so tightly. 

“Yeah?” Josh replied breathily, pushing himself up to his knees and pulling his tshirt over his head before diving back down to Tyler’s mouth like it was his air supply. 

Tyler hummed into his mouth, nodding. “Mmm-hmm,” 

Josh didn’t need to be told twice. His fingers pushed Tyler’s aside at his fly, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants as hastily as the fire in his abdomen would let him. He left his own jeans open and flew to Tyler’s, popping open the button quickly but taking his time on the zipper. If it wasn’t already obvious how turned on Tyler was by how tightly he pressed against his fly, then the way he keened and twitched his hips at how Josh ghosted over his crotch was a dead giveaway.

“You’re eager.” It wasn’t so much an observation as it was a shameless tease, and Tyler hated Josh for it. As if Tyler was blind. As if he couldn’t see the vivid flush in Josh’s face, the sheen of sweat on his chest, and, most importantly, the obscene bulge Josh had in his briefs, clearly visible past his unbuttoned fly.

Thankfully, neither of them wasted any more time before sealing their lips together again. Now that their hips pushed together without the dullness of two layers of jeans between them, Tyler didn’t know anything could feel so sweet. It didn’t matter that he was grinding on his friend in a bed that wasn’t his own, in a house that wasn’t his own, and in what felt like a mind that wasn’t his own. Tyler just wanted to touch him, smooth his hands over every part of Josh’s body like a clay sculptor over a masterpiece. He would have time enough for the delicacies later, but for now all Tyler really, really wanted to do was shove his hands down his pants. Or Josh’s, it didn’t matter. 

And that’s exactly what he did. “Oh, fuck-” Josh exhaled into Tyler’s mouth, his hips stilling when Tyler’s fingers trailed tentatively over his length through slightly-dampened cotton before dipping under the elastic. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Tyler wished he could’ve sucked the question right back up into his mouth as soon as it left. He damned himself and his shit brain for compensating for his limited sexual experience by defaulting to his shameful lexicon of cheesy porn phrases. 

Miraculously, Josh didn’t seem to think the same. He moaned and shivered, nestling his face back into Tyler’s neck and nodding against his skin. “Yeah, more.” 

Tyler obliged, falling into a rhythm, using the precome gathered at Josh’s tip to slick his way down. When his thumb stroked over the spot at the underside of Josh’s cock on the way up, Tyler thought for sure he would never hear a sound as insanely arousing as the tiny whimper Josh made.

Tyler’s hand found its way back into Josh’s hair, carding through the back of his locks as his other hand continued to stroke him. It all felt so forbidden, Tyler decided. The way Josh trembled with Tyler’s hand down his pants, the way the party continued just on the other side of the door, packed with acquaintances but mostly strangers; drinking, dancing, and regaling, completely unaware of the line that was being crossed between two best friends just down the hall.

As if on cue, or by some cruel trick of the universe, the sound of the door handle snapped Tyler back to his body as icy panic flashed through him. He met Josh’s equally panicked expression and yanked his hand out of Josh’s briefs. Unfortunately, the alcohol left them both to greatly overestimate how fast their reflexes really were as they locked eyes with Brendon Urie, still standing in the doorway with wide eyes, glass in hand, and a huge, disbelieving grin like nothing would ever top the scandal he’d just stumbled upon. Finally, after the longest 3 seconds of silence in the world-

“God damn it, I fucking knew it!” Brendon squawked, and Tyler was so glad he was still drunk, because he was certain the embarrassment of this situation would’ve put him in the ground sober.

Tyler didn’t mean to push Josh as hard as he did, palms flat against his chest and heaving him off to fall onto the bed next to him with a _fwump._ Sitting up, Tyler guiltily rubbed his brow with the heel of his hand while Josh tried to look as casual as one could, shirtless, with pants undone. 

He really didn’t know how he could possibly explain this situation away, but Tyler found his mouth running away before his brain could catch it. “This isn’t-I mean, this isn’t what it looks like. What you think it looks like. What do you think this looks like?” He babbled, “-Because this isn’t that.”

Brendon let him speak, now leaning against the doorframe. He raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips into a thin, amused smile as he nodded slowly. “No, definitely. Yeah. You know what this looks like?”

Tyler sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and raking his hands through his fluffy hair. “I know. Can you, like, not tell anybody though?” He implored. Josh hadn’t said a word, still lying on his back beside where Tyler was sitting. Tyler wondered exactly how much drunker Josh was, whether he would even remember any of this in the morning. He envied him a little.

Brendon’s expression softened from humor to understanding, then to something entirely new. He cleared his throat and chewed the next few words around in his mouth a bit before saying them. It was weird to Tyler, uncharacteristic of the man who always had something to say to, in fact, have nothing.

“You don’t-” Brendon paused, and Tyler narrowed his eyes a tiny bit, practically able to see him flip for the right words. “You don’t have to stop. If you don’t want to, I mean.”

Unexpected. In its simplest form, _unexpected_ was how Brendon’s suggestion came across to Tyler. Unexpected that he’d place it on the table in the first place, unexpected how he reverted back to a casual ease so quickly, sipping from his glass and still leaning against the doorframe, and unexpected how into it Tyler actually found he was. 

“Uh-” Tyler didn’t know how to continue this, but damn, he _wanted_ to. 

He didn’t register the shift on the bed until Josh was up, kneeling behind him, lips and hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck. Goosebumps sprang up over Tyler’s skin as his eyes flickered back to Brendon’s for a moment, still watching the both of them with one arm crossed over his chest casually, hiding a slight smile behind the rim of his glass.

“Are you into this?” Tyler asked quietly, voice coming out low and hesitant. It was directed at Josh, but Tyler was still locked into Brendon’s gaze from across the room. Brendon didn’t answer. He took a sip from his glass.

Josh shrugged; Tyler could feel the motion against his back. “Why not?” He whispered into Tyler’s neck, ending in a gentle nibble. Shivering, Tyler rolled his head to the side, giving Josh better access. If Josh wanted it, and he himself wanted it, then Tyler couldn’t come up with a reason to care about how Brendon’s eyes burned holes into his. 

“Well,” Brendon announced loudly and suddenly, peeling himself off the doorframe. “I’ll leave you two horny kids to it then. Don’t make too much of a mess, uh, be safe, whatever, you know-” He made to leave, reaching for the door handle to pull shut behind him.

Tyler’s eyebrows knitted and Josh unlatched from his neck in confusion. Tyler didn’t want him to leave, was he leaving? Right when he was really warming up to the idea of doing...whatever it was they were about to do? 

_Wait, don’t go._ “Wait,” There was his mouth again, saying things. “Don’t go.”

Brendon froze, door shut halfway. “What?” He asked slowly. 

“You don’t have to go.” Tyler stated, gaining confidence. “I don’t want you to go.” 

Brendon blinked once, twice, slowly, before his face split into a wide grin. He stepped into the room again, peering into the hall briefly before closing the door behind him and turning to face Tyler. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

Josh sank his teeth back into the juncture of Tyler’s neck and shoulder right as he opened his mouth to reply, leaving him only to gasp and his eyelids to flutter shut. He faintly registered Brendon click the lock on the door and walk over to the armchair in the corner of the bedroom. Opening his eyes, Tyler shot him a questioning look as he sunk into the chair with a comfortable sigh. 

“Oh, don’t mind me.” Brendon read his mind. “Go ahead.” He gestured to Josh with his glass. “He needs you more than I do.” 

Taking the suggestion, Tyler turned around to face Josh, kneeling. He locked their lips and felt Josh release a pent-up breath into his mouth and melt under his hands. Broad hands trailed down Tyler’s clothed sides and settled on his hips, feeling the warmth there before tugging him in so they were pressed flush together. Tyler let out a high sound of surprise. 

Josh’s shoulder muscles rippled as he broke away from Tyler’s mouth and dipped to nip at his neck again, and Tyler was sure he’d never get enough of that. His fingers played with the skin above Josh’s hipbones before remembering that Josh was still right there, pants unbuttoned, hard, and needy.

“Yeah.” Josh exhaled hotly when Tyler’s hand was back around his cock through his boxers, sliding down from base to tip. Both of them upright, the position was awkward, and his arm was beginning to cramp already. Somehow, Brendon sensed it. Tyler almost forgot he was there.

“Tyler,” came the low, almost whispered suggestion from the chair. “Lay him down. On his back.” 

For reasons he was still too drunk to understand, Tyler wanted to obey, and he did so without any hesitation. He pushed at Josh’s shoulders, steering the both of them to fall onto the bed. Josh’s head rolled back as soon as his head hit the pillow, and Tyler realized, between Josh looking back up from under him with hooded eyes and Brendon’s breath hitching slightly just out of sight, he was about to enter a territory that was far, far out of his realm of experience.

“Not used to being on your back like this, huh, Josh?” Brendon asked coolly. 

Josh exhaled a laugh, eyes searching Tyler’s face. “Not exactly.”

“But you like it.” It wasn’t a question.

Josh paused, then nodded quickly. Brendon took another slow sip from his drink, smirking. “We can tell. Keep going, Tyler.”

Tyler was pulled out of his haze when Brendon addressed him. He dropped down to Josh’s throat this time, running his lips over his adam’s apple to settle at the side. Josh twitched his hips upward, connecting them unexpectedly. Tyler sucked in a breath through his teeth.

He returned Josh’s nudge with one of his own, grinding down solidly. Josh moaned unabashedly this time, legs splaying apart. Powerful arousal sliced through Tyler’s stomach and he ground down again, and again, falling into a rhythm. 

Each time, Josh answered with a quiet grunt. His face flushed already, red hair wild and mussed, Tyler wanted to see just how disheveled he could get him before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Pull his hair.” Brendon suggested, voice beginning to degrade, sounding rougher, less patient. To Tyler, it actually sounded less like a suggestion, and more like a command. 

He snaked his hand to the back of Josh’s head and raked through his hair before grabbing a fistful and pulling hard, rearing his head back. Josh moaned brokenly, hips stuttering upward hard. Tyler heard Brendon hiss quietly through his teeth. “Good boy.”

Keeping his firm hold on Josh’s hair, Tyler rutted against him again, grateful that the sensation was dulled by the pants he was still inexplicably wearing. This was so much. All of it.

“Take off his underwear.”

Tyler almost stopped breathing as he did, pulling Josh’s briefs up and over his erection and down his legs when Josh lifted his hips to help. He salivated at the sight of Josh now fully naked under him, muscles in his abdomen jumping with every slight squirm and cock red and hard, leaking precome onto his belly.

“Josh, now you take Tyler’s off. Doesn’t seem fair that he’s still dressed.” Brendon remarked, shifting in the chair.

Josh’s hands made quick work of Tyler’s jeans, yanking them down his thighs as far as he could until Tyler took them off the rest of the way himself, pulling his shirt off too while he was at it. His skin glistened in a sheen of sweat and exhilaration as he leaned back over Josh, no longer encumbered by fabric.

When their hips met again, it was skin-on-skin. Tyler felt his mind practically white out with pleasure and just the _feel_ of it all, the way Josh’s thighs rose up on either side of his hips, the way they trembled with exertion. It was his turn to moan; he couldn’t help himself, it was overwhelming. 

“Does that feel good?” Brendon purred. Tyler dropped onto his elbows, tucking his face into Josh’s neck before nodding. 

_Good_ was an understatement. The simple friction, the slide of Josh’s cock against Tyler’s own was an experience by itself but coupled with Brendon’s sporadic comments and the absolute taboo of the whole situation, it was electric.

Tyler felt something nudge against his stomach and lifted himself up a bit, allowing Josh enough room to slide his hand between them and wrap around their cocks. Tyler mewled and fucked into Josh’s hand as it began to jerk them both, stroking hot and tight from root to head.

Josh’s breath quickened as his speed increased until he was giving nothing more than a solid stream of “ah’s” with every flick of his wrist. His head lolled back heavily, his eyes fell shut and Tyler was no better, murmuring nonsense and pet names into Josh’s neck as his hips continued to drive forward. 

The sound of glass being set on wood echoed out as Brendon leaned back into his chair after putting his drink away, knees apart. His hand worked nimbly at his collar, popping open the first button and tugging it loose before laughing deeply and breathily. “Jesus Christ, you both are desperate. Slow down, Tyler, look at him, he’s about to come.” 

Josh’s eyes squeezed tightly shut and Tyler realized Brendon was right, slowing his hips to a deep grind. With all the willpower he had left, Josh stilled his hand, releasing them and resting it against his heaving lower stomach. 

“Good. So good,” Brendon’s murmured praises rolled down Tyler’s spine like syrup and left him shivering. “Josh, turn over. Hands and knees.” 

Slight apprehension clenched Tyler’s stomach at the prospect of what may be to come but was quickly wiped away at how willingly Josh turned, displaying himself for Tyler on knees and elbows with his head ducked and hands clasped. Tyler’s dick gave a heavy twitch and he gave himself a couple strokes just to quell the burning in his whole body. 

“Josh,” From Brendon’s position in the chair, he was directly facing them from the edge of the room. Josh lifted his head to meet his eyes. “Do you want this? Do you wanna get fucked?”

Josh whimpered. “Yeah, I do.”

“Do you want Tyler to fuck you?” 

“Mmm-hmm.” His voice sounded thin, strained. Ruined. Tyler resisted the urge to stroke himself faster.

“Yeah, yeah Josh, okay. Okay.” Tyler scrambled off the bed, looking for something. “I don’t have-” he began. 

Brendon nodded toward the nightstand. “Check in there.”

Tyler willed away the guilt of rifling through someone else’s nightstand with the thought that he was, after all, about to fuck his best friend on their bed. He quickly found lube and a strip of condoms, tearing one off and throwing the rest back into the drawer.

Positioning himself back behind Josh, who had stayed in place, waiting, one hand already working under him, Tyler tore open the lube and let it drizzle down his fingers. He trailed one slick finger over Josh’s opening before working inside, all the way up to the knuckle.

Josh’s breath caught in his throat at the intrusion. “You okay?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah, just-” Josh attempted, delirious. “I’m good.” 

Tyler made quick work of preparing him, partially out of satisfaction of getting to hear the sounds Josh made when he stretched him, but mostly out of his own desperation. By the way Brendon’s breathing became laboured and one hand gripped tight around his thigh until his knuckles turned white, Tyler guessed the desperation was mutual.

Finally, he rolled the condom down his length, slicked himself up with what remained of the lube, and pushed inside, anchoring himself with a hand on Josh’s lower back. Tyler listened to Josh suck in breath after breath and then groan when he bottomed out, head falling back down between his clasped hands. Building from a slow pace, Tyler reached a rhythm that pushed Josh further into the bed with every thrust until he was fisting the sheets to keep himself steady.

It wasn’t long before Brendon was talking freely, narrating the sight before him as Tyler fucked Josh with everything he had, forcing him into the bed as they both moaned helplessly. 

“Look how bad he needs this, Tyler. He looks so beautiful laid out like this.” He did. Josh’s back muscles strained and rolled and Tyler pounded into him; he looked like a greek statue. Like a god.

Brendon refocused his attention. “Fuck, Josh," His voice cracked. Tyler‘s toes curled. “You love this. You love this so much. How does it feel? How does Tyler feel inside you, using you like this?” Josh was too far gone to respond, groaning in response. “It must feel amazing to let go like this. Let yourself be taken by someone else, just let go.”

Tyler felt himself toeing the edge, barely hanging on when Brendon stood and walked coolly over to them. He stood for a moment before sinking into a crouch until he was eye-level with Josh. Josh keened and breathed rapidly through his nose, eyes closed, sweat plastering his hair to his face as Brendon lifted his head with his hand, brushing his hair out of his eyes with the other. 

“Let go. Come for me.” He spoke so softly, so quietly, but there was no longer any doubt that it was a command, and it was to be obeyed. Josh whined as he came onto the bedsheets, thighs shaking, muscles twitching, and Tyler too gave a couple weak, erratic thrusts before he buried himself to the hilt inside Josh and collapsed over his back.

Brendon stood up from his kneel in front of Josh, walking back over to collect his glass from the side table. Nothing but heavy panting filled the room for the next minute as Tyler slowly regained his faculties. He began to feel the sweat covering his body, Josh’s back, the way his muscles screamed with exertion, and he rolled off, falling onto the bed gratefully. Josh followed suit, groaning when he relaxed into the downy covers. 

As Tyler came back to his body, the reality of what he’d just done began to settle at the bottom of his stomach, yet somehow, it wasn’t unpleasant. As Josh shifted in close to him, weight and warmth welcome against his side, Tyler realized ‘not unpleasant’ was a gross understatement. He could see himself here for the rest of his life.

“So, uh, thanks guys,” Brendon began, this time from the door, humor naturally returning to his voice. “Great party, huh. Could be better though.” He opened the door, finally finishing what was in his glass in one gulp before grimacing. “At least there’s real alcohol at mine.” 

Tyler lifted his head. “What?” 

Brendon made a face. “Yeah, I don’t get it either. Why even drink if you’re not gonna get-wait.” He squinted. “Wait. Did you-did you think-”

Another 3 seconds of endless silence, that Tyler was now perceiving with perfect clarity. “Holy shit!” Brendon cackled. “Placebo effect is real! Wow, jesus-” Tyler wanted to die. “Guess all you two needed was a little push. This is insane. Everyone owes me 20 bucks.” He sang as he closed the door, sauntering down the hallway until they could no longer hear him.

“Josh, did you-” Tyler began, looking over to Josh and falling silent when he saw him fast asleep, chest falling gently.

He decided not to wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhhh man. Oh man.


End file.
